C'est une série abrégée/Transcript
Cast (in order of appearance): Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Téa, Grandpa, Mokuba, Pegasus Date: September 23, 2010 Running Time: 4:20 Special Title: C'est une série abrégée! Transcript YAMI: Yu-Gi-Oh! a été filmé dans un studio avec du public. (School) YUGI: Hey Joey! La Terre appelle Joey! Hey, t'es avec nous? C'est à toi de jouer! JOEY: Désolé, Yugi, faire cet accent de Brooklyn m'empêche de me concentrer pendant les jeux de cartes. TRISTAN: Je connais ça, ma voix est plutôt spéciale aussi! Je pense à la changer. YUGI: Au fait, mon grand-père a une carte super rare. TRISTAN: Groovy! JOEY: Hey, bada-bing! KAIBA: (thinking) Une carte rare? C'est suffisamment vague pour être le "Blue Eyes White Dragon". Et comme je suis un fils de milliardaire en charge d'une multinationale de jeux, je n'ai forcément rien de mieux à faire que de vérifier ça. (Game shop) YUGI: Hey Papi, est ce qu'on peut voir ta carte super trop géniale de la mort qui déchire? GRANDPA: Bien sûr! La voilà, le "Blue Eyes White Dragon"! (holds up the card) JOEY: C'est le nom de monstre le moins effrayant que j'ai jamais entendu. Quel genre de demeuré voudrait d'une carte comme ça? KAIBA: (pushes the others aside) Je suis là pour votre "Blue Eyes" grand-père! Et "Non" n'est pas une bonne réponse! Maintenant, donnez-le moi! GRANDPA: Non! KAIBA: Caramba, encore raté! Je vais embaucher des voyous pour vous kidnapper. Je suis milliardaire donc personne ne pensera à porter plainte! (leaves) GRANDPA: Ce petit Kaiba a besoin de tirer son coup! TRISTAN: Big time! (Later) YUGI:' (on the phone) Gameshop, bonsoir! KAIBA: (on the phone) J'ai kidnappé ton grand-père Yugi et je l'ai humilié en duel. Donc tu pourrais venir ici et lui appeler une ambulance? J'ai beaucoup trop d'argent pour en être réduit à faire ça moi-même. (hangs up) YUGI: Attendez! Qui est à l'appareil? (Kaiba's Duel Arena) YUGI: (runs over to injured Grandpa) Papi! Est-ce que ça va? GRANDPA: Pour une raison inconnue, jouer à un jeu de cartes m'a infligé de graves blessures. KAIBA: C'est exact! Et maintenant regardez ça !'' (tears Blue-Eyes card in half)'' YUGI: La trop-super-géniale-carte-rare de Papi! JOEY: Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? KAIBA: Pour qu'elle ne soit jamais utilisée contre moi! YUGI: Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas déchirer toutes les cartes du monde? KAIBA: (quickly) Ferme-la et affronte-moi! YUGI: Ne t'inquiète pas Papi, je gagnerai ce duel avec ton deck! GRANDPA: Attends! Je suis blessé et tu vas me voler mon deck pour jouer aux cartes contre ton ennemi juré? YUGI: (takes Grandpa's deck) En gros oui. GRANDPA: Pas étonnant que tes parents ne soient jamais là! TÉA: (holding a marker) Donnez-moi tous votre main, je vais dessiner un symbole spécial! (draws a smiley face on her, Yugi's, Joey's, and Tristan's hands) JOEY: Heu, Téa, question importante... c'est pas un marqueur indélébile? TÉA: Oh? Woups... JOEY: D'abord pourquoi avais-tu ça sur toi? TÉA: Je suis cleptomane, je l'ai volé au lycée. TRISTAN: Hey, mon portefeuille a disparu! TÉA: (points to Kaiba) Kaiba l'a pris! YAMI: C'est l'heure du duel! KAIBA: Attends, tes testicules sont tombés durant les cinq dernières secondes? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta voix? (A hologram of Hitotsu-Me Giant appears) YAMI: Par Râ, de vrais monstres! KAIBA: En fait, ce sont juste des hologrammes crées dans le seul but d'améliorer l'expérience d'un jeu de cartes pour enfants! YAMI: Okay, tu dois sérieusement te foutre de ma gueule. Qui gaspillerait autant d'argent pour un truc pareil? KAIBA: Le gars qui va botter ton cul de Pharaon avec trois "Blue Eyes White Dragon"! (summons three Blue-Eyes White Dragons) YAMI: Attends une minute, tu as invoqué plusieurs monstres en un seul tour? KAIBA: Ouais, et? YAMI: C'est contre les règles! KAIBA: J'emmerde les règles, j'ai de l'argent! Maintenant joue ta dernière carte impuissante que je puisse en finir contre toi! YAMI: Le jeu de mon grand-père ne contient aucune carte impuissante Kaiba, à part peut-être "Kuriboh", cependant il contient aussi l'innarrêtable "Exodia"! (holds up Exodia the Forbidden One card) KAIBA: Aah! Exodia! C'est impossible! Personne n'a jamais réussi à l'invoquer! YAMI: Vraiment? C'est une carte si rare? KAIBA: Non, c'est juste que ce jeu n'a aucun sens! Personne n'a trouvé comment faire! YAMI: Personne à part moi! Exodia anéantis-les! (Exodia destroys Blue-Eyes White Dragons) '' '''MOKUBA:' Grand-frère! Je peux entrer en scène maintenant? KAIBA: Co... Comment as-tu pu invoquer Exodia? YAMI: Kaiba, si tu veux vraiment le savoir... parle à ma main! KAIBA: Aaaaahhh!! (faints) (Hospital) GRANDPA: (wakes up) Je me suis pissé dessus. (Pegasus's Castle) HENCHMAN: Monsieur Pegasus, il semblerait que l'actuel champion de "Duel Monsters" ait été battu par un certain Yugi. Et c'est aussi l'heure de votre bain. PEGASUS: Le mmm... 1x01F